


Crystal Clarity

by crazyrandomhappenklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Feelings Realization, Festivals, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Gift Giving, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Misunderstandings, No one gets drunk, Pining Lance (Voltron), Presents, Season/Series 01, because it's Klance, ish, obviously!, starting 2021 as I mean to go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrandomhappenklance/pseuds/crazyrandomhappenklance
Summary: "Without wishing to impose one set of traditions or beliefs upon another’s, they collectively agreed to ball-up all their significant dates and boil each of them down into what were their bare essentials: a time for reflection, for appreciating the things they had, for celebrating life and light, and universal, perpetual, rebirth."The Paladins decide to make their own day of festivities. They eat, drink, and be merry—then Lance is given an unexpected gift.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: Klasix Master Collection





	Crystal Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmebelex (Willow_wolfe88)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_wolfe88/gifts), [Anime_fangirl823](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_fangirl823/gifts), [devoosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/gifts), [RADifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/gifts), [BangBangBeefKeef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/gifts).



> So long, 2020.
> 
> Hello, 2021!
> 
> This was an idea that I'd made a small note of on Dec 31st 2019. I never thought I'd do anything with it, but it was somewhat cathartic fleshing it out on the eve of its anniversary and starting the new year with ticking something off the list.

* * *

**_“Alright, guess we’re all ditching class tomorrow...”_ **

Those last words he’d spoken Earth-side had echoed around his thoughts countless times since he had piloted them through the wormhole and into the unknown. Things had happened so fast. It had taken each of them a while to come to the realisation that they were not going back any time soon. The unspoken ‘if’ was undeniably in everyone’s thoughts, but they kept it, respectfully, in silence. No one wanted to think about the possibility that they may never see their homes and their loved ones again. 

Over time, the five of them had grown closer. Whether it was because of that realisation, or through the bond that Voltron had imposed on them (perhaps both), they were now connected to each other and, in a way, they had become like a family to Lance. 

Hunk had always felt like a brother to him. Pidge was like the younger sibling he’d never had; Shiro had naturally adopted the role of dad, and Keith was... well, he was... he was...

Sometimes, Lance wanted to hate him, or at least, he thought he did, but something inside never let that feeling grow or last for long. Sometimes, he wanted to admire him, but again, there was that thing inside that stopped it from becoming more. Teasing him was easy, and felt like something he would do naturally with any of his siblings, but he never felt such a thrill at the anticipation of their responses as he did with Keith. There were times he ached to wrap him up in a hug, the same way he would with anyone else, yet the idea of holding Keith so close was something his instinct had told him not to, even though it was the very same instinct that told him he should.

So, Keith was...

...

Pidge had been the first to bring up the subject of holidays. Perhaps her determination to find her dad and Matt had grounded her and made her more determined to stay connected in some way with Earth’s rhythms. The annual celebrations of so many cultures and faiths that plotted themselves across the perpetually shifting seasons.

Without wishing to impose one set of traditions or beliefs upon another’s, they collectively agreed to ball-up all their significant dates and boil each of them down into what were their bare essentials: a time for reflection, for appreciating the things they had, for celebrating life and light, and universal, perpetual, rebirth.

With Coran’s help, they agreed on a date and began preparations for their special day. 

Hunk volunteered himself to be in charge of the food, to which there were no objections. Pidge and Shiro made decorations from bits and bobs they scavenged from wherever they could, and Allura and Keith had helped them transform the lounge into something colourful and a little sparkly, taking it away from its usual cold, featureless interior. Lance nominated himself in charge of entertainment. 

They had agreed that finding gifts for each other would be a little complicated, so they had opted instead for a ‘secret Santa’ kind of arrangement. 

Their day of festivities turned out to be a success for all of them. They had shared a delightful feast, thanks to Hunk’s formidable cuisine skills, and they began their evening by lighting small green flames in tiny Altean ornate flame-holders around the room; each one representing something that shone a light into their lives. 

They spent the rest of their time grateful for each other’s company and thankful for the things they had. After exchanging their small gifts, Coran brought out a bottle of nunvil, and they played all the games that Lance led with enthusiasm until the mixture of high spirits and the high from the spirits brought things to the point of nonsense. No one minded, though, least of all Lance. 

Everything had been _fun_ , and Lance was the most relaxed he’d ever been since arriving in space. He felt light and carefree. Some of which had come from the festivities, but mostly he knew it had come from the small moments of happiness he saw Keith enjoy, as he watched him not as subtly as he usually did. He knew now what those confusing feelings and instincts had been, and now nothing made him more content than watching Keith be relaxed, cheerful, peaceful.

Once or twice, Keith had caught him staring, the nunvil clouding his usually careful judgement, but if Keith thought it weird, he hadn’t shown it. He’d just given him a smile back which, honestly, was the best present he could have ever received. He had been pining for his teammate for so long now, he felt he deserved just one night of careless attention towards him—he could blame it on the nunvil if he had to. 

Occasionally, he’d spotted a look from Hunk too, but his was one of sympathy. Lance had naturally spilt his feelings out to his best friend after he had finally admitted to himself what Keith meant to him.

Keith was the first to throw in the towel. Lance couldn’t tell if he was imagining it or not, but he thought there was something hesitant in the way he said good night.

As much as he had enjoyed himself and everyone’s company, once Keith had left, the room didn’t hold the same energy for Lance anymore, so he also wished everyone a good night and made his way through the darkened corridors to his room. 

He hadn’t dressed for bed right away. Instead, he’d lain on top of his covers, reflecting on the order of the day and he let the light-hearted memories take prevalence over the feeling of melancholy that had begun to settle in his chest. 

A short while later, there was a gentle tap on his door. 

“Esta abierto—come in!” he called, croaking slightly, sitting up and thinking he should have grabbed a couple of water pouches from the kitchen on his way back. 

“H-hey... uh, hi, Lance...”

Lance looked up at Keith standing in his doorway. Logically, it wasn’t something so out of the ordinary that it needed an explanation, but somehow it seemed odd. Seeing him there rekindled the very emotions he had been in the process of trying to pack away before the interruption. The very same ones he’d been indulging himself in all night. 

It was confusing and he was tired.

Keith came in the room slowly, like he was preparing to make a quick escape. He had both hands behind his back as if hiding something.

“Uh, hi,” he said again. 

Lance snorted a laugh; it was funny hearing Keith be nervous about something. He didn’t think he had ever heard him sound like that before and couldn’t think why he would be feeling that way now.

“Hey, Keith. Is everything alright?” He watched Keith’s gaze flit from one thing to another, but not once to him. Lance stood up to meet him face to face. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

Keith shook his head firmly, but still avoided eye contact. “I’m fine, there’s nothing wrong, I just came by...” he cleared his throat and took a breath, “I wanted to give you this.” 

Bringing his hands in between them, Lance saw he was holding a small object about the size of his fist, which was wrapped in a piece of blue cloth and tied neatly with a gold ribbon. When Lance didn’t move, Keith held it out to him a little closer. 

“For me?” Lance asked, slightly dubious.

Keith nodded but said nothing. He looked like he was holding his breath.

Lance accepted the parcel, noting that it was surprisingly weighty. “What is it?” he wondered aloud. 

“You’re supposed to open it to find out,” Keith retorted. Lance quickly returned a look of sarcasm. “Would you just open it already?!” Keith complained, cutting Lance off before he could speak. He folded his arms across his chest, trying, and failing, to look annoyed rather than keyed up with apprehension. 

Taking the hint, Lance pulled open the ribbon and unfolded the soft fabric to reveal what at first glance he thought to be a rock, but when he held it up closer it caught the light and showed itself to be a blueish-purple crystal. Lance found himself unable to speak. 

Taking advantage of his silence, Keith hurried to explain. “I saw you with it,” he said, casting a look down towards the gift, “that day we had a mission on Negantu. I saw you with it, and I heard you tell Hunk that it was beautiful, but then you noticed me, and you ditched it so fast.” Keith shifted from one foot to the other and cupped the back of his neck. “I couldn’t understand why you had done that, the only reason I could think of was that it was because of me. I figured you thought that maybe because I’d heard you, that I would, I dunno, make fun of you, or somethin’,” he paused, finally daring to look up at him. 

Lance’s heart gave a lurch, he recognised the crystal. Its distinctiveness was what had attracted him to it in the first place, but Keith’s assumption was far from the mark.

Keith’s mettle appeared to wane, his voice becoming quieter as he rushed through the rest of his explanation. “I felt bad because… because I don’t want you not to have nice things. I didn’t want to be the reason you couldn’t have something pretty to look at and make this...” he waved his hand indiscriminately, “this nightmare a little more tolerable. So, I picked it up after you’d moved away and kept it. But then... I-I didn’t know how to give it to you without it being, y’know, weird for you, until Pidge came up with this festive thing and it seemed like the only chance I’d get...” Keith looked up into Lance’s eyes with a look that asked for mercy, his cheeks were flushed and his hand worried at the nape of his neck harder. “I’m sorry, this is still weird, I shouldn’t have—”

“No, no, no, no!” Lance stopped him, placing a hand to Keith’s chest. Keith stilled beneath his touch, though Lance could feel the hammering of his heart against his palm. 

That instinctual voice inside Lance’s head was clear to him this time. It was telling him it was now or never. He took a moment, then lifted the crystal, staring into its familiar colours—colours that had made him think of only one thing.

“I didn’t say it was beautiful,” he said quietly, then he looked up to meet Keith’s gaze, “I said _they_ were beautiful.” Lance smiled as he watched the flicker of confusion move behind those blueish-purple lucent gems, which now made the crystal appear as boring and dull as coal in comparison. “I told Hunk it reminded me of your eyes.” 

His confusion melted in an instant and was replaced by burning adoration. He felt Keith’s shallow gasp against his hand and his instinct whispered once again, unconsciously drawing Lance closer. Keith stayed fixed to the spot and Lance felt the movement of his breaths picking up. His attention was stolen when Keith wet his lips.

_Now or never._

“And I don’t think it’s weird,” Lance whispered, eyes focused on Keith’s mouth, “but would it be weird if I asked you to kiss m—”

Keith moved before he had a chance to finish. His lips bumping against Lance’s, hurriedly, not waiting any longer for the chance, but once they were together, he relaxed against Lance, moving slowly, carefully, like he wanted the moment to never end. 

Lance would have gladly indulged him in that request if he hadn’t needed to come up for air. He tossed his precious gift onto the mattress to free up his hands, which he immediately brought up to cup Keith’s adorably flushed face, and he pressed their foreheads together. Keith’s hands smoothed up his sides and slid around his back, making Lance weak at the knees. 

“Wow. Um, thank you,” Lance said in earnest, “for the gift.” he tucked a lock of Keith’s hair behind his ear and smiled. “But I guess you should know, if there’s one pretty thing that’s been helping me make this nightmare a little more tolerable, it’s you.” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A small gift, a little late, but here's to a new year and a fresh start.
> 
> Thank you for sticking by me and supporting me through the toughest of times.


End file.
